The present invention relates to a process for the stabilisation of soluble chromium contaminated solids by down draft sintering. The invention also relates to the use of the stabilised solids in and as construction material.
Chromium occurring in soluble state is a hazardous pollutant. Soluble chromium containing solids, water residue, sludge, powdery material etc. generated from various industrial processes and mining activities can be treated in the present process for stabilisation of the soluble chromium into insoluble forms. The stabilised solid material can be disposed and utilised as a value added product for constructional use in making building material, road and hydraulic cements.
Hexavalent state of chromium and other chromium compounds are easily soluble in water. It is well known that Cr(VI) is very hazardous and causes cancer and many other diseases. Prevention of water, soil and agricultural land from contamination of Cr(VI) and other soluble chromium chemicals is a serious concern. Many industries and mining sectors dealing with chrome and chrome chemical products generate huge quantity solids, residue and effluents contaminated with metal and chemical compounds of Cr(VI) as byproducts. Disposal and gradual accumulation of these waste materials become the source of Cr(VI) which is released slowly with time, temperature, rain water and weathering effect and contaminate to a great extent the soil agricultural land, vegetation, surface and ground water bodies. Many processes have been developed for the treatment of Cr(VI) and other heavy metal contamination of water and effluents for reuse in agriculture, industry and drinking purposes. At present very limited work had been carried out for the treatment of specific types of waste materials and solids contaminated with Cr(VI) by different techniques for its stabilisation. But there is no such common and flexible process for the treatment of all types of solid or residues containing Cr(VI) and other soluble chromium for their stabilisaton for safe disposal or further utilisation as value added material.
Meegada et al disclose the remediation and reuse of chromium containing solids through cold top ex-vitrification (Meegada, Jey; Librizzi, B.; McKenna, G. F.; Kamolpornwijit, W; Cohen, D; Vaccari, David A; Ezeldin, S; Walden, L; Noval, Barry. A.; et al [New Jersey Institute of Technology, New York, Nj07102, USA] in Hazard. Ind. Waste, 1995, 27, 470-479, (Eng.)).
Yamaoka, Hivoshi; Tsuji, Toru (Chemical Man K. K.), Kokai Tokkyo Koho JP 01, 258, 785 [89258785](Cl B09B3100)), Oct. 16, 1989 discloses the pyrrolysis of waste containing chromium (VI).
Chajduga, Adam;. Kowalski, Zygmunt; Wardas, Adam. M. (Instytut chemii Nieorgaricznej) Pol. PL 135, 181 dated Dec. 11, 1981 discloses the reduction of hexavalent chromium contained in wastes obtained during the production of chromium compounds.
The above-mentioned processes involve different types of high temperature methods such as vitrification, sintering and combustion for the treatment of specific type of chrome(VI) contaminated solids for its stabilisation. The drawbacks of the above processes are the adoption of complicated high temperature systems which are energy intensive and therefore expensive. The prior art processes also require graphite, nitrogen gas, sulphur powder in the process making these processes expensive and hazardous for the environment.
Accordingly, it is necessary to develop a process that is not only inexpensive but also environmentally friendly.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a process for the stabilisation of soluble chromium contaminated solids by down draft sintering technique which obviates the drawbacks mentioned above.
It is another object of the invention to provide a process for the stabilisation of soluble chromium contaminated solids that results in a value added material useful as construction material.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a process for the stabilisation of soluble chromium contaminated solids that is economical and environmentally friendly.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a process for the stabilisation of soluble chromium contaminated solids that is useful for all types of Cr(VI) contaminated solids.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide flexibility for the redesigning the mix according to the desired chemistry and the utilisation of various powdery materials.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for the utilisation of other plant solid wastes as additives and carbon as fuel.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a thermally efficient process with low retention of time and faster rate of sintering and cooling.
Accordingly, the presents invention provides a process for the stabilisation of solid chromium of contaminated solids by-down draft sintering technique, which comprises mixing of SiO2, Al2O3, Fe2O3, CaO, MgO, SO4 and solid carbon bearing materials as additives with said chromium contaminated solids in various proportions to maintain the desired ratio of CaO/SiO2, SiO2/Al2O3+Fe2O3 and SO3/Cr in preparations or raw mixture, homogenisation of the raw mixture by grinding or blending pelletisation of the resultant homogenised in the presence of water, sintering of the pelletised material containing in situ solid carbon by down draft technique for conversion and stabilisation of Cr(VI) and chrome chemical compounds at high temperature, crushing and grinding of the sintered material which is in the form of an aggregate for use in building and road construction and cement making.
In one embodiment of the invention, 5 to 10% solid carbon is required in the raw mix to generate the in situ heat ranging from 800 to 1500xc2x0 C. for the sintering and complete conversion of soluble chromium compounds into insoluble minerals.
In another embodiment of the invention, the rate of conversion of CaO/SiO2, SiO2/Al2O3+Fe2O3 and SO3/Cr are in the order of  less than 2.5; 0.5 to 4.0 and 0.2 to 1.0 respectively of the chemical factor of the homogenised raw mix for conversion and complete stabilisation of Cr(VI) and chrome compounds into insoluble minerals at high temperature.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the particle fineness of the homogenised raw mix is of less than 150 mesh (100 micron) size.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the size of the pellets prepared from the homogenised raw in mix in the presence of water by granulation is less than 15 mm having 8 to 15% water.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the bed height of pelletised charge material in the sintering hearth is 300 to 600 mm, air draft suction pressure is below the grate bar of 200 to 500 mm water guage and vertical sintering speed from top to bottom of the bed is 15 to 20 mm per minute.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the total sintering and cooling period of the entire charge material is between 15 to 30 minutes depending on the charge material particle size, bed height and permeability, air suction pressure, sintering rate and temperature of treatment.
In a further embodiment of the invention, both sintering and cooling operations are within the sintering hearth itself.
In a further embodiment of the invention, depending on the strength and pozzolanic properties, 50 to 90% of the chromium stabilised sintered material is usable as stone aggregate in making building and 20 to 60% as pozzolana for making various types of blended cements as per Indian Standards.
In a further embodiment of the invention, solid waste carbon like cokebreeze, char, coal dust, carbonaceous sludge are used as the fuel source and other solid wastes available from thermal, iron and steel, fertilizer, paper, chemical plants are used as mineralising additives in the process.
Solids, residues and sludge form any source contaminated with hexavalent chromium, chromate, chromium oxides, metals, etc. and additives materials having SiO2, Al2O3, Fe2O3, CaO, MgO, SO4 and carbon etc. are essential ingredients for the raw mix. The additive materials are taken from natural or waste sources such as siliceous clay, low grade bauxite, limestone and dolomatic limestone, fly ash, metallurgical dust, slag, sludge from paper and fertilizer plants, and solid carbon from coke breeze, coal, char, waste carbonaceous residues of various plants.
The additive materials are mixed with chrome contaminated solids in different proportions to maintain the desired ratio of CaO/SiO2 less than 2.5, SiO2/Al2O3 less than 0.5 to 4.0 and SO3/Cr less than 0.2 to 1.0 and solid carbon of 5 to 10% to prepare the mixture. Proportion of chrome contaminated solids and additives including solid carbon may range from 30 to 80% and 20 to 70% respectively in the raw mixture. Dry and powdery materials are more suitable for use as additives. Based on the particle fineness of various materials, the mixture is ground or blended suitably to maintain 80 to 90% of the fractions below 100 micron size. The powdery mixture is then subjected to granulation in a disc/drum granulator to prepare granulated particles or pellets of below 15 mm size containing 8 to 15% of moisture. Depending on the plasticity, particle fineness, and moisture content of the mixture, 4 to 8 minutes of granulation period is found ideal to prepare the green pellets suitable for handling and charging for the purposes of sintering. The sintering of the granulated/pelletised material is carried out by commercially known down draft sintering process used in iron and steel industries for agglomeration of iron ore fines. The sintering system is quite flexible for operation in the small scale (batch operation) as well as in the large scale (continuous operation).
The sintering of the material in the down draft system takes place on the static bed by the movement of heat from the top to the bottom of the bed due to the creation of a down draft air suction below the charge bed. Solid carbon present in the charge material burns and generates in situ heat for sintering of the material. Sintering and cooling operations take place in the bed itself. The sintering system is provided with scrubbers for the cleaning of dust and hot gas. Charge material bed height, permeability of the bed, air suction pressure, sintering temperature and sintering speed are essential components of the down draft system for complete sintering of the material. Depending on the chemical characteristics of chrome contaminated solids and additive materials, the pelletised material prepared are sintered between 800 to 1500xc2x0 C. by maintaining charge material bed height of 300 to 600 mm, air draft pressure of 200 to 500 mm WG and sintering rate of 15 to 22 mm per minute. The sintering at the highest temperature and subsequent cooling takes between 15 to 30 minutes and occurs within the sintering hearth itself. Due to rapid burning at high temperature of external carbon and dissociation of water present in the pelletised material, both oxidising and reducing conditions prevail in the charge bed during the sintering operation.
Cr(VI) and chromate compounds present in the pelletised particles dissociate and reduce to Cr(III). Multi phase reactions of Cr(III) then takes place with SiO2, Al2O3, Fe2O3, CaO, MgO, SO3 to form Cr-stabilised mineral compounds such as chromepicotite, chrome spinels, gehlenite, monticelite, ferrites, silicates of calcium, calcium aluminates and sulphoaluminates, etc. Basicity (CaO/SiO2) and other ratios of SiO2/Al2O3+Fe2O3, SO3/Cr and solid carbon of the raw mix govern the above reactions for complete conversion of Cr(VI) chromates, metals etc. into insoluble mineral phases. Presence of calcium silicates, ferrites, aluminates in the sintered material gives a pozzolanic effect enabling further use as construction material.
A Laboratory set up batch scale unit of down draft sintering system consisting of 400xc3x97400 mm cross section area and 650 mm height of the sintering hearth of capacity 40 to 80 kg charge material per batch has been used to conduct experiments in different bed height, air suction pressure, sintering speed, sintering and cooling time to establish the parameters, sintering conditions, and reproducibility of the process of treatment of various types of chrome contaminated solids, residue and sludge.